


"I told you I wouldn't be long”

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 5: Guarma (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drabble, Gender Neutral, Other, Spoilers, Worrying if your lover is okay, a small amount of fluff to make everything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You are left to deal with the aftermath of the Saint Dennis bank robbery without the love of life by your side





	"I told you I wouldn't be long”

> _We won’t be long, mi amor” Javier had told you as he saddled up Boaz _
> 
> _“You promise?” you pleaded, leaning in for a kiss. Grabbing you by the waist, pulling you as close as possible to him, Javier brushed his lips against yours, whispering softly _
> 
> _“For you, mi razón para vivir, I’d promise the world and find a way to give it to you”_

That was the last conversation you’d had with your lover, just a little over a week ago - before your life was turned completely upside down.

Within 24 hours, you’d discovered that the bank job that Javier & the other boys had travelled to Saint Dennis for was a total bust. And while Abigail & Charles had somehow managed to escape and get back to Shady Belle, the rest weren’t so lucky. There were gasps around camp as Charles explained how the Pinkertons had surrounded the bank and used a captured Hosea as leverage, before shooting him and leaving him for dead in the street. Those inside the bank had apparently fought hard to escape, but somehow John had been caught and young Lenny was mowed down as they ran across the city’s roofs. As far as Charles knew, he had left the surviving men at the docks of Saint Denis, where they were trying to board a ship, but having sacrificed himself to save them, he didn’t know if they made it or if they did, where they were headed. 

All of this devastating news almost brought the camp to stand still. It was only due to the quick thinking of Sadie, that it was agreed that she & Charles should hunt for a new camp while everybody else stayed to quickly pack up.

That’s where you were now, alongside a dozen or so of fellow campmates, cramped into a small shack in the middle of the swamps in a place known as Lakay.  
“Do you think they’ll know where to find us?” you’d asked some of the others as you helped Pearson prepare the stew.  
"That’s if they make it back” Karen slurred as she stumbled past you.  
Sadie shot her look before placing a comforting hand on your shoulder “I’ve left a few messages in different locations for “Old Uncle Tactitus” from his “dear niece Caroline’ “ she explained, “Hopefully they’ll manage work it out”  
Abigail agreed, taking your hand in her own “Don’t worry, you’ll soon have your Javier back & then we can work on getting my John” You nodded hoping what she said was true. It was bad enough knowing Javier was out there somewhere, but the thought of never looking deep into those deep brown eyes again was almost too much for you to bear. Shaking the unpleasant thoughts out of your head, you picked up a bowl of stew and headed into the hut with it

Pearson’s food was never the tastiest, but when your heart is hurting and morale is at an all time low, no food would ever be able to fill the gap in your soul. Pushing your spoon around the dish, but unable to bring yourself to eat any of it, you were suddenly distracted by the door flying open.  
“Well, well – I hope you all missed me” Micah bellowed, announcing his return as he sauntered through the door.  
Everybody’s attention was quickly drawn to the blonde man and he was met with a barrage of questions  
“Are the others okay?"  
“Are they with you?”  
“Where have you been?”  
“Settle down, settle down. They’ll be here soon enough, we just thought it would safer if arrived separately, that’s all” He sat down on an empty chair looking at his captive audience. “Now I’m willing to tell you all about our little adventures, but it would be nice if somebody was to get me a drink first”. As Mary-Beth reluctantly stood up to go fetch a bottle of beer, you took the opportunity to approach Micah.  
“Tell me is Javier..?"  
“Lover boy is fine” he sneered “well apart from taking a bullet to the leg & being captured by some Cubans, or whoever they were.”  
Those words and the way he so casually mentioned it to you, made it feel like you had just taken a shot to the stomach “What?..how..?”  
“I’ll tell you soon enough, now where the hell is that drink I asked for?” He yelled brushing you off. “Now listen up everybody ‘cause old Uncle Micah has a story you all will wanna hear”  
You sat down to listen to what Micah said, but you struggled to take it all in. The only thing you remember is even though the others had left Javier behind, somehow Dutch had managed to find and save him, though he could barely walk. The thought crossed your mind, he was struggling to walk - how was going to be able to make it back to camp? To you?

As Micah continued his tale, you found yourself wanting to be alone and so headed to find an empty corner to lay your head down and tried to fall asleep, but of course it was no use. Everytime you closed your eyes you had visions of what Micah had spoke about, poor Javier being shot at, being left behind by his friends, or being trapped in some cage not knowing if anybody would come for him. Despite all of the nightmares, you must have exhausted yourself and somehow fell asleep at one point in the night, as you woke the next morning with the sun beaming it rays through the window directly on to you. You shifted slightly, only to be surprised to find a toned arm wrapped around your waist. Looking over your shoulder you smiled as you saw a familiar body snuggled against your own. Rubbing your eyes in disbelief, before you finally came to your senses & realised this wasn’t a dream, Javier leaned forward to kiss your cheek softly, whispering “Hola mi cariño, **I told you I wouldn’t be long**” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a request from the sweetest of anon's on Tumblr -"could you please do misc 3. with javier and a gender neutral reader, i was thinking like a post guarma situation but i'll be happy with anything you come up with!"
> 
> I loved this concept and hopefully done it the justice it deserves.


End file.
